12 mois, 12 bonnes résolutions
by littlexhily
Summary: Lorsque les maraudeurs décident qu'il est temps pour Sirius de réaliser ses bonnes résolutions les résultats sont parfois...étranges.


Bonjour à tous!  
D'abord Bonne année à tous!  
Ensuite, ben je vous poste ce petit OS en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il soit le signe d'un postage intensif cette année^^  
J'espère terminer ELISA cette année mais je n'en suis absolument pas sûre, ce sera mon défi de l'année :)  
Bon allez j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture^^

**12 mois, 12 bonnes résolutions**

_**Janvier: Lui souhaiter la bonne année.**_

Lui souhaiter la bonne année, c'est facile à dire encore faut-il trouver la bonne manière pour lui souhaiter sans qu'il ne se pose de questions et sans que les trois autres puissent en profiter pour se foutre de ma gueule pendant le reste du mois. Quelle idée j'ai eu aussi d'accepter de réaliser leurs 12 bonnes résolutions...Bon le voilà, le couloir est quasi désert c'est le moment ou jamais.  
« Bonne Année Snape^^! »  
« Loin de toi sans doute sera-t-elle meilleure effectivement »  
Ben je m'en suis mieux sorti que je ne le pensais finalement, c'était pas si horrible. Encore un peu et je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait retourné la formule de début d'année, enfin il l'aurait peut-être fait s'il n'avait pas entendu trois idiots rires comme des baleines et accessoirement si je n'étais pas son ennemi numéro un depuis que James et Lily sont ensembles.  
« Pleurs pas Padfoot, je suis sûr que dans le fond il était très heureux que tu penses à lui »  
« Fout-toi de ma gueule tient! Je te rappel que c'est votre idée, pas la mienne! »  
« Mais on rigole! Soit pas si coincé, ça te ressemble vraiment pas! »  
« Moui allons en cours et n'en parlons plus »

_**Février: Lui envoyer une carte de Saint Valentin.**_

« Alors tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas lui envoyer? »  
« Pour la vingtième fois non James, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui envoyer. Je ne veux rien lui envoyer alors j'essaye de passer le moins de temps possible à penser que je vais devoir m'y résoudre. »  
« Oui je comprend mais...tu vas quand même pas ne lui envoyer qu'une carte? Si? »  
« Lâche-moi avec ça James! »  
Il me reste trois jours pour trouver quoi envoyer à Snape et pour lui envoyer aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-on censé offrir à la Saint Valentin à la personne qu'on déteste le plus au monde? Je lui ferais bien un colis piégé mais Remus a deviner mon idée et m'a interdit de la mettre à exécution du coup je crois que je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix, il devra se contenter d'une très belle lettre d'amour et de chocolats. C'est justement à cause de cette réalité dégoulinante de romantisme que je suis si énervé contre James.

Severus Snape,  
Ce n'est pas avec un enthousiasme débordant que je t'écris cette lettre, c'est plutôt sous la menace des trois autres avec qui j'ai eu la stupidité de parier. En faite cette lettre est un peu le résultat de ta propre incompétence, vois-tu si tu avais conseillé à Lily de ne pas sortir avec James comme j'étais persuadé que tu allais le faire j'aurais gagné mon pari et toi tu aurais évité cette horreur. Mais bon tu ne l'a pas fait alors assume.  
Aujourd'hui est la Saint Valentin, j'en profite donc pour t'écrire à quel point nos querelles incessantes me sont chères et à quel point te ridiculiser me comble de bonheur.

« Sirius tu dois lui écrire une carte de Saint Valentin, pas une ode à votre haine respectives. »  
« Mais comment veux-tu que je lui écrive une lettre d'amour? »  
« Comme tout le monde, allez au boulot »  
« Pfff »

Severus Snape,  
Ce n'est pas avec un enthousiasme débordant que je t'écris cette lettre, c'est plutôt sous la menace des trois autres avec qui j'ai eu la stupidité de parier. En faite cette lettre est un peu le résultat de ta propre incompétence, vois-tu si tu avais conseillé à Lily de ne pas sortir avec James comme j'étais persuadé que tu allais le faire j'aurais gagné mon pari et toi tu aurais évité cette horreur. Mais bon tu ne l'a pas fait alors assume.  
En ce quatorze février ma plume a du mal à retracer les sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillent en pensant à toi. Tu es l'être le plus ignoble que je connaisse. Tu es aussi le plus fascinant. Cette froideur, cette distance que tu mets entre toi et les autres, cette chaleurs que tu as dans les yeux lorsque tu parles à Lily, cette contradiction constante entre ta haine des sangs-de-bourbes et ton attachement pour Lily, toutes ces choses font de toi quelqu'un de tellement fascinant qu'il m'est parfois difficile de détacher mon regard de toi. J'ai plusieurs fois chercher à comprendre d'où te vient cette grandeur mais la seule chose que j'ai découverte durant mes longues observations plus ou moins discrètes c'est que tu aimes le chocolat noir. J'espère que celui-ci sera assez amer pour être à ton goût.  
Sirius Black

« Moi j'ai fini »  
« Montre-moi! »  
« Non! C'est privé! »  
« Serais-tu réellement amoureux de Snivelus? »  
« Non, mais quitte à faire les choses autant bien les faire »  
« Si tu le dis. De toute façon on verra bien à sa réaction demain si c'est vraiment tout mignon tout privé »  
Évidement que c'est mignon et privé, c'est quand même moi qui me suis donné la peine décrire cette lettre! Au je crois que je vais avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir, quelle idée aussi d'écrire une lettre la veille pour ne la poster que le lendemain!  
Je crois que je vais vomir dans mon bol de céréale si le courrier n'arrive pas bientôt. Ou alors je m'enfuis de la grande salle pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Ou alors j'observe la réaction de Snape qui vient juste de recevoir ma lettre accompagner de chocolats. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde l'ensemble sans rien ouvrir? Il a pas compris qu'on lui demande juste d'ouvrir la lettre, la lire en rougissant de plaisir puis ouvrir les chocolats pour en manger au moins un?  
« Tu aurais peut-être dû utiliser du papier bleu, il semble que le rose lui fasse peur »  
« Dis pas n'importe quoi »  
« Je dis pas n'importe quoi, regarde, il préfère le ranger plutôt que de tenter de l'ouvrir »  
« Peut-être qu'il préfère simplement l'ouvrir dans un endroit moins exposé »  
« Moui, avoue tu lui as écris sur l'enveloppe qu'on observe ses réactions »  
« N'importe quoi, manges après tu vas pleurer que les cours sont trop longs »

_**Mars:boire une bière avec lui**_

« Mais Severus tu dois accepter! C'est la Saint Patrick aujourd'hui! »  
« C'est pas une raison pour que j'accepte de boire une bière avec toi! »  
« S'il te plait! »  
« Pour te ressembler ensuite, non merci »  
« Même une sans alcool si tu préfère, allez faut venir fêter ça »  
« Quand bien même je serais d'accord, on peut pas. Il n'y a pas de bière dans Poudlard et il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui. »  
« Si ce n'est que ça l'affaire est réglée, allez suis-moi »  
« Black, arrête t'es totalement ridicule, bourré à tourner autour de cette pauvre statue »  
« Meuh non suis moi! »  
« Alors c'est comme ça que vous disparaissez tes copains et toi? »  
« Oui, pas mal hein? »  
« Ouais enfin maintenant que je le sais c'est plus aussi bien... »  
« T'inquiètes il y en a plein d'autres des comme celui-là »  
« Combien? »  
« Beaucoup. Maintenant chut, c'est le moment délicat de la manœuvre. »

« Bon alors avec ou sans alcool? »  
« C'est fout comme tu as l'air tout de suite moins bourré. Avec. »  
« C'est normal, je sais tenir l'alcool moi monsieur. »  
« J'en doute pas... »  
« Bonne fête de la Saint Patrick Severus »  
« Bonne fête à toi aussi Black »

« N'empêche que plus jamais je te fais confiance Black, si tu nous fait repéré je te tue »  
« Mais relaaax Sev', la vie est bêêêle »  
« T'es surtout trop déchiré pour voir dans quelle merde tu nous as mis »  
« T'es mésssant Sev' »  
« Ouais ben le méchant il espère vraiment pour toi que tes amis vont venir ouvrir votre dortoir pour te récupéré »  
« Mais bien sûr qu'ils vont venir, c'est les meilleurs du monde. »  
« Pour une fois je suis bien content que tu dises vrai. Bonne nuit Black »  
« Bonne nuit Sevy d'amour »

_**Avril:lui faire un poisson d'avril**_

Le premier avril il est de tradition chez les maraudeurs de faire des blagues, on a en faite repris une tradition moldue que l'on avait découvert en arpentant les pages d'un livre pour l'étude des moldus. Depuis qu'on a découvert cette tradition chaque année on hurle ''poisson d'avril'' à la fin de nos blagues mais seul les enfant nés moldus comprennent de quoi on parle. En général on pense plutôt que nous, maraudeurs, sommes des illuminés ayant un problème manifeste avec le premier avril. Et dire que cette année je vais devoir lui faire un poisson d'avril. Alors que ça fait des semaines que je l'évite au maximum parce que je suis incapable de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé de si gênant la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé seul à seul Severus et moi.  
Bon alors quel genre de poisson d'avril je peux faire à Severus Snape?...Mouais quelque chose qui soit suffisamment crédible pour qu'il ne sente pas l'arnaque avant que je commence, ça réduit quand même beaucoup les choix.  
« Sirius, tu as trouvé? »  
« Je crois »  
« Tant mieux parce que le voilà »  
« Severus, quelle chance j'ai de te croiser justement aujourd'hui alors que je dois te parler. »  
« Vraiment? »  
« Oui. Ne soit pas si méfiant! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois où nous sommes resté rien que tous les deux ? »  
« Tu veux parler de ce jour où j'ai dû te ramener bourré à ton dortoir? »  
« Oui ce jour là précisément. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais avant qu'on arrive au sixième étage on a croisé Elise. »  
« Qui ça? Enfin peu importe qui elle est, où est le problème du fait qu'on l'ai croisé? »  
« Ben le problème c'est qu'elle s'est imaginé qu'on était en couple et qu'elle arrête pas d'en parler à tout le monde »  
« Et? Les gens vont bien se rendre compte qu'elle dit n'importe quoi. »  
« Ils auraient pu s'ils ne m'avaient pas demandé la confirmation, que je leur ai donné d'ailleurs, ce soir là »  
« Tu as fais quoi! »  
« Je leur ai dit qu'on est ensemble »  
« C'est pas vrai!C'est pas vrai!Dis moi la vérité c'est pas vrai! »  
« Poisson d'avril »  
« Cours Black, c'est un conseil »  
« Au secours! »

**_Mai:lui demander de m'aider à réviser les potions_ **

« Sev' il faut que tu m'aide. »  
« Non. Et arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules pour toi je suis Snape ou si tu veux vraiment tu peux m'appeler monsieur. »  
« S'il te plais monsieur Snape aides-moi à réviser les potions »  
« Non tu es trop mauvais pour qu'on puisse y faire quoique ce soit »  
« Mais non je suis pas mauvais, je suis le deuxième meilleur de chez griffondor »  
« Raison de plus, t'as pas besoin d'aide »  
« Mais si, j'aimerais pouvoir frôler ton savoir absolue »  
« Je ne t'accorderai pas plus de deux heures »  
« Ce sera largement suffisant »  
Deux heures de potion avec Severus, ça va être très instructif surtout qu'il tient vraiment aux potions. Si je fais une seule erreur je vais le regretter pour le restant de mes jours. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être concentré, même mes blagues pourries ne le détendent pas, c'est limite vexant.  
« Black tu écoutes ou tu rêves? »  
« Je rêve de toi? »  
« Très drôle. Concentres-toi sinon c'est pas la peine de travailler ensemble »  
« Mais je suis concentré, la preuve je sais que tu n'as pas suivi les instructions du bouquin. »  
« La potion n'en sera que meilleure »  
« Tu es sûr de ça? »  
« Aussi sûr que du fait que Lupin cache un truc bizarre. »  
« Ce que cache Lupin ne te regarde pas »  
« Je trouverai ce que c'est »  
« Un jour je te le dirai »  
« Tu dis des trucs vraiment étrange parfois, tu le sais? »  
« Oui »  
Ce que les potions peuvent être longues en sa compagnie, ce silence quasi constant m'empêche même de me concentrer correctement.  
« Il faut laisser reposer dix minutes. Pourquoi veux-tu réviser les potions alors que tu as un niveau correcte plutôt que de profiter de ce temps pour réviser la divination où tu es complétement mauvais? »  
« La divination ne sert à rien et puis j'ai pas envi de réviser avec une cinglé comme Elise qui va voir un signe à chaque ombre projeter contre sa boule de cristal »  
« Avoue plutôt que tu voulais passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie »  
« Ok j'avoue »  
La potion est bleue. Elle est bleue! J'aurais jamais cru qu'on serait parvenu à un résultat aussi excellent.  
« Elle est bleue! »  
« Oui, elle est bleue. Un peu trop pâle mais bleue »  
« Mais attends tu te rends pas compte, elle est bleue! Elle est parfaite! »  
« Pas exactement parfaite mais je suppose qu'elle mériterait un Optimal »  
« Si je tombe sur cette potion à l'exam de juin, je te roule la pelle de ta vie! »  
« Alors espérons que tu tombes sur autre chose »

_**Juin: tenir mes promesses**_

Je sors en courant de ma salle d'examen, je dois trouver Severus. Où peut-il se cacher? il passe après moi il devrait pas être loin pourtant. A le voilà.  
« Severus! »  
Bien sûr les maraudeurs sont avec lui. Nouvelle manie qu'ils ont pour toujours assister à la réalisation de mes résolutions et le pire c'est que Severus les vire pas. Il ne leur tient pas la conversation mais il ne les faits pas fuir pour autant, résultat les autres passent leurs soirées à se foutre de moi.  
J'arrive essoufflé devant Snape, je l'attrape par les épaules, le plaque contre mon torse puis en reprenant mon souffle le plus rapidement possible, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Un simple contacte d'épidermes qui s'approfondit rapidement, gagnant en sensualité, en désir. Très vite ce baisé devient ma raison de vivre, je serre de plus en plus fort mon serpentard contre moi comme si la simple idée qu'il s'éloigne de moi m'est insupportable. Puis l'inévitable se produit, je sens ses lèvres se défèrent peu à peu des miennes. Dans un sur-seau désespéré je tente de me raccrocher encore un peu à ce doux moment mais mes efforts restent vain et Severus s'éloigne toujours plus de moi.  
« Je suis tombé sur la potion. La bleue. »  
« Ça mérite un Optimal j'espère. »  
« Oui je crois bien »

_**Juillet:désespéré de son absence.**_

« Bon allez bouges-toi un peu! Ça fait des semaines qu'on est en vacance et que tu ressembles à cette loque! »  
« Mais j'ai pas envi »  
« Je suis sûr que si s'était Severus qui te demander de bouger tu le ferrais »  
« Mais non, dis pas n'importe quoi! »  
« Après la manière dont tu l'as embrasser en juin tu veux me faire croire ça? »  
« Mais c'était un pari débile que j'avais fais avec lui c'est tout, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répété? »  
« Autant qu'il sera nécessaire avant que tu avoues être amoureux »  
« Amoureux! Moi! Pourquoi pas de toi pendant qu'on y est? »  
« Parce que je correspond pas vraiment à ton idéal, sauf peut-être pour la couleur des cheveux »  
« Pour la couleur des yeux aussi. »  
« Quoi? »  
« Lui aussi à les yeux marrons, sauf que les siens sont beaucoup plus beaux »  
« Dois-je prendre ça pour un aveux? »  
« Oui! Et comme tu sembles particulièrement tenir à savoir ce qui me tourmente je vais te le dire: Sev' me manque ! Tu peux pas imaginer comme c'est dure de me lever le matin en me disant que je vais pas pouvoir le mater pendant que vous serez tous trop à fond dans la blague même pas marrante de Peter pour vous apercevoir que je n'écoute pas. »  
« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es le seul à jamais rire alors qu'elles sont marrantes. »  
« Mais on s'en fout de ça! Severus le matin, quand il est encore à moitié endormis, a cette manie d'attraper son bol de café comme si sa vie en dépendait pour en boire une grande gorgée. Ensuite il s'étouffe avec, mais il fait comme si de rien été parce qu'il est à serpentard. Après seulement il lance un coup d'œil systématique à notre table, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que je me plonge dans la conversation, j'ai pas envi qu'il pense que je le mate. »  
« Sirius, c'est pas que ton récit ne m'intéresse pas mais ça fait dix minutes que ma mère nous a appeler pour le déjeuner, si on y va pas on va se faire tuer. »  
« J'arrive »  
« Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? On dirait que tu vas à la mort! »  
« Mon chéri me manquuuuueeeeeeee T.T »  
« Laisses tomber maman, il est en pleine dépression »  
« Ah d'accord. Tenez, bonne appétit! »

_**Août: profiter des vacances...pour penser à lui.**_

« Mais tu crois qu'il pense à moi? »  
« Oui Sirius. »  
« Non mais en vrai parce que si il n'y a que moi qui pense à lui et que lui s'en moque de moi alors ça veut dire que je suis un cas désespéré du genre toi avec Lily. »  
« Je suis pas un cas désespéré avec Lily, on sort ensemble. »  
« Oui mais vu le temps que ça à pris...Bon à ton avis je prend le bleu ou le vert? »  
« J'en sais rien les deux te vont bien »  
« Tu m'aides pas là James »  
« Bon et bien prend le vert. »  
« Oui mais le bleu me rappelle notre premier baiser... »  
« Peut-on vraiment appeler ça un premier baiser? Tu t'es contenté de te jeter sur lui pour lui rouler un patin c'est pas comme si il avait eu le choix. »  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Bon tu sais quoi je vais prendre les deux c'est plus simple. »  
« C'est un peu ce que je t'avais suggéré au départ... »  
« Mais non. Tu crois que ce T-shirt plairait à Sev'? »  
« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je vie pas avec et de toute façon je connais pas ses goûts. Toi par contre, à force de trainer avec t'es en train de déteindre. »  
« Oh c'est trop mignon! Mon James chéri est jaloux! »  
« Mais non c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de Snape à longueur de journée. Et puis il faudrait que tu m'expliques depuis quand tu parles d'une manière aussi...gay. »  
« Je passe pas mes journées à parler de lui et je ne parle pas comme un gay. Si tu fais des crises de jalousies je me fous de toi c'est tout. Puis j'ai bien le droit de demander à mon meilleur ami s'il pense qu'un T-shirt plaira à mon...mon quoi d'ailleurs? »  
« Oui tu as le droit. Ton future mec? »  
« Tu crois? »  
« Ben si ça peut te calmer alors je suis prêt à prier chaque soir si besoin est. »  
« Dis que j'ai aucune chance pendant que tu y es! »  
« Mais non tu as toutes les chances du monde, vous vous êtes déjà embrassé alors... »  
« Ah oui! Même que Sev' il embrasse trop bien! »  
« Je veux pas savoir! »  
« Quoi? Mais si je t'assure tu veux tout savoir dans les moindre détailles. »  
« Non! »

_**Septembre: le retrouver.**_

Mais où peut-il bien être? Peut-être qu'il est déjà dans le train. Ou peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas parce que ses parents sont des cinglés qui l'ont enfermé dans la cave pour pas qu'il retourne à Poudlard parce qu'ils viennent seulement de comprendre que c'est une école pour sorciers. Ou peut-être qu'il est malade et du coup il va rater la rentrée des classes donc il pourra pas revenir.  
« Ou alors il est juste un peu en retard. »  
« Non c'est impossible. Severus est toujours pile à l'heure. »  
« On a une heure d'avance parce que quelqu'un était tellement pressé de venir qu'il s'est amuser à avancer d'une heure toutes les horloges de la maison. »  
« Oui bon j'ai peut-être légèrement exagéré. »  
« Légèrement? Bon peu importe, regardes qui arrive. »  
« Severus? Où? James montre-moi où tu l'as vu, je ne le trouve pas! »  
« Euh...je parlais de ton frère, Padfoot. »  
« Mon frère! Mais je m'en fous de mon frère! »  
« Ça c'est pas très sympa »  
« Severus!Tu m'as trop manqué! Viens, on va s'installer dans un compartiment tranquille. »  
« Tu n'attends pas tes amis? »  
« Ils réussiront bien à nous retrouver. »  
« Je crois que si tu pars sans eux ils vont te faire la gueule »  
« Dis franchement que tu veux pas rester avec moi ça ira plus vite. »  
« Bon écoutes, moi je vais voir des amis toi tu restes ici à attendre tes amis et on se retrouve plus tard. »  
« Arrêtes Sirius,il va pas tarder à arriver et tu vas encore être ridicule. »  
« Ouais parce que tout à l'heure avec ton ''tu m'as trop manqué!'' c'était déjà limite. »  
« Moi quand James m'a raconté j'ai cru qu'il imitait Lily... »  
« Et vous prétendez être mes amis? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Peut-être qu'il a été attaqué par un première année suicidaire. »  
« Un première année suicidaire? »  
« Ben oui faut être totalement suicidaire pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un que j'aime. »  
« Tu crois vraiment que je saurais pas me défendre contre un première année? »  
« Euh...non non je suis sûr que...que tu l'aurais effrayé. »

_**Octobre: manger des friandises au clair de lune.**_

« Mais vous êtes sûr? »  
« Oui! Vas le chercher avant qu'on change d'avis. »  
Je cours jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentard, frappe comme un malade sur la porte en espérant que se soit Severus qui ouvre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius? »  
« Regulus! Est-ce que Snape est là? »  
« Oui »  
« Ben vas le chercher! »  
« Hé! Soit plus sympa si tu veux pas que je t'abandonne à la porte. »  
« S'il te plais Regulus pourrais-tu aller chercher Severus pour moi? »  
« J'y vais bouges pas. »  
Bouges pas, il est marrant. Où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller sans Severus?  
« Black, au lieu de dormir pourquoi tu m'as demandé? »  
« Viens »  
« Où? »  
« Suis-moi et tu saura. »  
« J'irai nul part si tu me dis pas. »  
« Bon viens, avec les autres on doit te montrer un truc »  
Ce qu'il peut être fatiguant quand il s'y met! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours se méfier de tout le monde?  
« Eh ben, vous en avez mis du temps! »  
« Je suis tombé sur Regulus puis monsieur Snape ne voulait pas me suivre. »  
« Il aurait peut-être pas eu tord »  
« Bon qu'est ce que je fais ici? »  
« Ben tu vas enfin avoir la réponse au grand mystère que je suis. »  
« Tu en fais pas un peu trop Remus? »  
« Non James, je l'attire avec ce qui l'intéresse le plus au monde. »  
« Et moi alors? »  
« Toi tu te contente de baver dessus. »  
« Quel est donc la réponse au mystère? »  
« Ah,ah, mystère! »  
« Remus est un loup garou. »  
« Pff Sirius t'es vraiment un sale égoïste. Tout ça parce que monsieur est vexé que son chéri est plus intéressé par moi que par lui alors il faut qu'il gâche mon plaisir. »  
« Tout ça parce que j'ai un chéri et toi non il faut que t'essaye de me le piquer »  
« Sirius, je suis pas gay moi. »  
« Ben il y a pas besoin d'être gay pour vouloir Severus »  
« Euh les gars? »  
« Quoi Peter? »  
« Snape s'est évanouie »  
« Mais pourquoi! »  
« Peut-être parce qu'il vient de comprendre que tes véritables intentions ne sont pas d'être ami avec lui »  
« Et comment il aurait pu deviner? »  
« Peut-être en entendant que tu le considère comme ton chéri »  
« Mais non c'est pas une preuve ça »  
« Au lieu de vous battre vous voudriez pas essayer de le ressusciter? »  
« Dégages de là Remus, c'est moi qui m'en occupe! »  
« T'inquiètes je te le laisse. »  
« Severus pitiiiiéééé reviens parmi nous! »  
« Black, si tu me lâches pas je te tue »  
« Il est vivant! Bon maintenant que les petites formalités sont passées, on va pouvoir manger quelques bonbons avant que Remus se transforme! »  
« Moi je veux du chocolat »  
« Ben c'est con mais il y en a plus »  
« Dis le franchement que tu veux qu'on vous laisse rien que tous les deux »  
« Je veux que vous nous laissé »  
« Ami indigne »  
« Bon tu veux quoi Sev'? »

_**Novembre: mener la bataille de ma vie.**_

« Attention à droite! »  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'en t'allongeant dans la neige personne ne va te viser? »  
« Ben il y a pas d'arbres autour, on fait comme on peut »  
« Si tu le dis. Attention, ils se dirigent sur nous »  
« Protèges-moi, je vais tenter une percée »  
« C'est du suicide, ils sont en surnombre. »  
« Mais c'est notre seule chance! »  
« On peut aussi bien déclarer forfait »  
« Et subir l'humiliation de la défaite? Jamais! »  
« Sirius, c'est qu'un jeu. »  
« Non, c'est une bataille dont le vainqueur en ressortira bien plus fort. »  
« Vous avez parié quoi? »  
« Tout de suite »  
« Sirius? »  
« Bon ok, un mois complet de prise de note en histoire de la magie »  
« ...Si on attaque par la gauche on a peut être une chance »  
« Sev', t'es le meilleur »  
C'est après une bataille acharnée durant laquelle Snape et moi nous sommes fait traiter de tricheurs que nous remportons la victoire!  
« Bon donc pendant un mois je peux ne rien faire en histoire de la magie, c'est bien ça? »  
« Mais t'étais pas dans le parie »  
« J'ai quand même gagné au même titre que Sirius »  
« Mais c'est dégueulasse! »  
« Non, c'est honnête »  
« Moi je suis d'accord avec Severus »  
« Ouais mais toi aussi »  
« Quoi moi? »  
« Tu n'es pas objectif. »  
« Comme si »

_**Décembre: tout lui avouer.**_

« Severus »  
« Sirius »  
« Je dois t'avouer certaines choses. »  
« Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule pendant un an? »  
« Non! Pendant un an j'ai dû réaliser des résolutions qui m'ont été donner par James, Peter et Remus. »  
« Donc tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. »  
« Non! Parce qu'ils en avaient marre de me voir me voiler la face. Ou, selon les termes de James, m'entendre gémir chaque nuit »  
« Donc tu veux...? »  
« Ben comme ça c'est quand même bien passé toute cette année je me disais que peut être on pourrait continuer sur notre lancé et faire...disons évoluer notre relation. »  
« Il est hors de question que je demande à Dumbledor de me faire changer de maison! Je ne veux pas être à Griffondor »  
« Euh...ouais. Je pensais plutôt à nous mettre ensemble mais bon... »  
« Nous mettre ensemble? »  
« Oui. »

« Je te demande si tu veux sortir avec moi! »  
« Oh!... Euh... je suppose que ça pourrait se faire. »  
« Putain Severus je t'aime! »


End file.
